doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hugo Rodríguez
México |estado = Activo }} Hugo Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. thumb|232px|right|Vídeo de él doblando thumb|right|232px|Hugo Rodríguez trabajando. Filmografía Series *Cómo conocí a tu madre - How I Met Your Mother: Kyle *24 (2006) : Josh Bauer *Prison Break (2006) : Lincoln Burrows Niño / Chaco *La Unidad - The Unit (2006) : David Tate *Pepper Dennis (2006) : Todd *Standoff(2006) : Héctor *Vanished (2006) : Voces diversas *Prison Break (2007) : Tracy McGrady *Bones (2007) : James Levay *Justicia Ciega - Boston Legal (2007) : Garrett Wells *Campamento Woodward - Woodward Camp (2008) : Tony Christopher *In plain sight (2010) : Voces diversas Películas animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real (2007) : Prop Boy *Ositos Cariñosos: La historia de Revoltosito (2007) : Deseosito *La Guerra de los Mapaches (2010) : Voces diversas Películas *Sinuhe El Egipcio - The Egyptian (1954) REDOBLAJE : Voces diversas *El Vindicador - The Vindicator (1986): Voces Diversas *Miercoles de Ceniza - Ash Wednesday (2002) : Voces diversas. *Inframundo - Underworld (2003) : Voces diversas . *La Piel del Deseo - The Human Stain (2003) : Voces diversas *Una Historia Inconclusa - The Kiss (2003) : Voces diversas *El efecto mariposa - The Butterfly Effect (2004) : Evan Treborn (13 años) *Bajo Tierra - Shallow Ground (2004) : El Chico lleno de sangre *La navidad de Karroll - Karroll´s Christmas (2004) : Voces diversas *Lassie: Mejores amigos (2005) : Voces Diversas *Los Caballeros de Sur del Bronx - Knights Of The South Bronx (2005) : MD *Avispas Mortales – Swarmed (2005): Voces Diversas *Un Buen Año - A Good Year (2006) : Austin *Escándalo - Notes on a Scandal (2006): Voces Diversas *The Ultimate Gift (2006): Voces Diversas *Comebacks (2006) : Ipod *Buffalo Soldiers - Buffalo Soldiers (2006) : Voces diversas *El Buen Nombre - The Namesake (2006) : Voces diversas *Turistas (2006) : Voces diversas *Un Final Mortal - A Little Thing Called: MURDER (2006): Voces diversas *La Criatura Perfecta - Perfect Creature (2006) : Voces diversas *The Last Winter (2006) : Voces diversas *Hitman: agente 47 - Hitman (2007) : Voces diversas *Sentencia de Muerte - Death Sentence (2007) : Lucas "Luke" Hume *Pathfinder: Conquistadores - Pathfinder: The Legend of the Ghost Warrior" (2007): Ghost Young / Wind in Tree *Once (2007): Timmy. *Exterminio - 28 Weeks Later (2007) : Voces diversas *Una loca película épica - Epic Movie (2007) : Voces diversas *Guardianes del Día – Day Watch (2007): Voces Diversas *El Hospital de la Risa - WhiteCoats (2007) : Voces Diversas *Joshua - Joshua (2007) : Voces Diversas *The Tripper (2007) : Voces Diversas *Civic Duty (2007) : Voces Diversas *27 bodas - 27 dresses(2008) : Voces diversas *Una loca película de Esparta - Meet the Spartans(2008) : Chris Crocker *Enemigo Público #1 - L'ennemi public № 1 (2008) : Voces diversas *Goodbye Solo (2008) : Voces diversas *Street Racer (2008) : Daniel *Powder Blue (2009) : Qwerty Doolittle *Mi nombre es John Lennon - Nowhere Boy (2009) : Paul McCartney *La Reina Joven - The Young Victoria (2009) : Voces Diversas *Godspeed (2009) : Luke *Nueva York, te amo - New York, I love you (2009) : Boy in the Park *Children of the Corn (2009) : Voces diversas *Directo a la fama - The Marc Pease Experience (2009) : Craig *The Winning Season (2009) : Damon *El discurso del rey - The King's Speech (2010) : Valentine Logue *Ámame o muérete - Killers (2010) : Mac Bailey *Los niños están bien - The kids are all right (2010) : Jai *Scream 4 (2011) : Voces Diversas *No hay edad para el amor - Ceremony (2011) : Mick *8 minutos antes de morir - Source code (2011) : College Student Además de diversos documentales para NatGeo, History Channel, Edusat, videos corporativos, etc. Fandub *Tuvo participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" dando voz a Shibuya Katsumi. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México